


The Influencer

by AraLM_06



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraLM_06/pseuds/AraLM_06
Summary: «Yn is an influencer known in Korea; her life, from everyone’s point of view, might be perfect but it’s not because she lives tormented by a scandal happened at the Past..Around those disturbs, Yn receives a surprise...»
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Influencer

My name is Yn, I’m 22 years old and I’m a digital influencer for two years and half with an Instagram account and an Youtube channel. On both main topics are Anime and Kpop with selcas, recommendations of great anime and manga to read and watch, with also MV reactions, Dance Covers and some groups interviews or ‘getting along’ videos with them, however, the last ones I decided not to do for a while because I’ve been receiving negative comments not about me with my followers’ favourite idols (which it became normal) but about what I did in the Past which it still torments me and I don’t wanna talk about it.

I live in an apartment away from the main companies with my friend Aoi who she’s also my manager and the only one who I trust my schedule “Yn-chan..”

“Uh?” I put my hands on my head “I’m sorry, I was thinking of bad things..”

“Then I think you won’t like this..”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at it yourself” she turns her laptop showing me an email from KQ Ent. with a proposal of spending a day with ATEEZ as an apology, I turn brutally the laptop again.

“Cancel that!”

“But they’re apologizing to you..”

I scoffed “I won’t spend the day with them, the group offended me after the meeting about my ‘register’ and I immediately refused, those bitches probably had told them and now they want a video of mine for their reputation? Nah nah!”

“I didn’t like what they said” Aoi sighs and starts typing the reply, “but I’ll feel bad for the CEO.”

“Same, but he has to put the group on their place. Those kids have to learn not to fuck with me.”

“Yn, I know you hate those two girls but thinking of them will disturb your lifestyle. You need time to relax and maybe..”

“Don’t even go on, I don’t want a boyfriend..” I lowered my head after I reminded that time.

Suddenly, the bell rings countless times, Aoi goes to the door as she opens it as someone brutally comes in “You cannot be here!”

“I came in, now where is she?” I recognize this voice; I went to the living room as I see an unwelcome person.

“What are you doing here Jaehyun?” I see Aoi leaving the apartment being only me and Jaehyun.

“I want you to delete that video in front of me about the group..”

“What video?” I wondered what he was talking about and then I reminded “Oh that video...yeah I won’t delete that in fact, I didn’t mentioned you guys.”

“But we understood you were talking about us and your friends..”

“Those bitches are not my friends and I’m surprised you’re protecting one of them, what a meek cuckold you are Jaehyun..”

“You’re a cuckold too and you deserved it!” I slapped on his face; Jaehyun was about to pop on me but finally he arrived to grab him “Hey what is this? Get off me!”

“Don’t let him go Seongsu!” right on time he arrived. Seongsu is my neighbour and also my bodyguard in civvy; Jaehyun couldn’t stop moving but Seongsu grabs him strong.

“Who’s this fuckface, your new boyfriend?” Jaehyun faces him and laughs “Don’t be hopeful, this bitch will cheat on you for sure.”

“You’re lucky Jaehyun for my bodyguard not to finish you. Seongsu, take this idol out of here!”

Seongsu took Jaehyun out of my apartment but I could hear his voice “You will pay for this, filthy bitch!”

“How scared I am of cuckolds like you!” thank God Seongsu was at his apartment or else Jaehyun would have his image damaged if I called the police.

Aoi closed the door “It’s like the fifth time he comes here, thank God you left SM Ent. Yn.”

“Probably I got lashed to accept that nightmare to be an Idol..”

“You’re a digital influencer now, even so you have to be cautious about you image as well.”

“I know luv..” then, Aoi’s phone rings and she answers.

“Hello?..Yes..Yes, she is here.” she shows me her phone with a smile on her face making me puzzled, but I took the phone anyways.

“Hello?”

“Why did you give your number to your friend?” a male affected but funny can be heard: a voice I don’t hear a long time.

“Hi to you too Jackson” I said trying not to laugh.

“I know you’re laughing Yn.”

I laughed and I put on speaker “Alright I stopped, tell me.” 

“What, we don’t talk like long time ago, the boys and I don’t know about you what happened like you disappeared..”

“Yeah..you see..”

“No Yn, we want to see you. Are you free for dinner tonight?” damn, that was fast. I don’t see Jackson and the rest of Got7 like years and then Wang calls me to reunite with them? Ah, who am I messing with? I miss them a lot.

“Yes I can go.”

“Great, the dinner will be at the same restaurant the last time we all hang out remember?”

“Ah I know where is it, we’ll meet there.”

  
  


Jackson POV

I hang up the call with Yn; it had been a long time the boys and I don’t see Yn not even hearing her voice. Then I decided to call them in video chat “They gonna be surprised.” ; they quickly responded “Hey..”

“I hope you have a good reason to call us.” said Jinyoung.

“Jeez Hyung” said Yugyeom “maybe he has some good news.”

“You will enjoy these news” I giggled after seeing their curious faces.

“Tell us Jackson” said Jaebeom Hyung.

“About the dinner, yes it will happen but we will have one more guest.”

“Guest? Who is she?” said Youngjae petting Coco on his lap.

“Do you guys remember our friend Yn?” 

Everyone gone surprised, Jaebeom Hyung said. “What do you mean Yn will have dinner with us??” 

“Yn is disappeared, no one had seen her in years..” Mark affirmed and he was right. Yn had been our old friend for four years and then she removed her socials like she disappeared all of sudden without telling everyone.

“True but I had found her Instagram account but calling her wasn’t that easy because she changed her number and gave her old one to her friend.”

“But did you just saw her?” said Bam and Yugyeom at the same time; them three were the noisy trio and a bother for Jinyoung. I sent them her new social; we were on pity and surprise about Yn’s career she fought a lot and she quit just like that, however she looks gorgeous like she always was (and she is) like we always seen her..


	2. The Reunion

Today is the night I will dinner with my friends. I wore a casual outfit because even if is a friends dinner or the restaurant; I also reserve a table in Aoi’s name just for her and Seongsu.

“What do you mean we have to go with you?” 

“How many times I have to tell you, because I want protection that’s why you and Seongsu have to go.”

“But you will have dinner seven guys and old friends of yours, they can protect you” she keeps insisting Jesus Christ, I had done pole dance on the Holy Cross to have a dumb friend not realizing why I want them with me. 

“Ladies?” Aoi jumped scared after listening Seongsu’s deep voice making me laugh “Did I scared you Aoi?”

“N-No! I just..” haha, it’s so adorable to see Aoi all red.

“Tell us man..”

“I came to tell you my car is outside, are you both ready?” we nodded as we left the building right to the car and we put the face masks before Seongsu starts driving to the restaurant. While the driving, I look at the window people walking and then I see the SM Ent. building making me hate everyone from there.

Aoi noticed I was feeling terrible and puts her hand on my shoulder “Yn..It’s over the life you had and the living hell you spent through..”

“I know but it still hurts..” she hugs me tight still saying everything is okay and what I suffered it’s over, but it’s not. The jealousy and hate I have towards the people who I had considered friends as the others turned their backs in disgust of me, the boys are the ones I have now..that’s when I took them in consideration “They don’t know about it..”

“You don’t need to tell them, you can tell them the truth when you’re sure of it..”

“You have us Yn” Seongsu said as I took his hand as he smiles through the rear view mirror “I believe they will understand you.” then, he lets my hand go to park the car “And we’re here!”

I jumped off the car if I could see the boys “Will they remember me?” I thought; while Seongsu and Aoi jumped off, I was distracted looking around..

“Yn!” I heard someone calling me as I face the source of it as I see seven tall figures walking towards me, when I recognized their faces I draw a huge smile and waved at them. 

It’s them!

Jackson starts running towards me and for my surprise, he lifts me up as he twirls us “Ah, I’m gonna feel dizzy” I said laughing as well.

He puts me down as I get my balance back “You have no idea how we all missed you.” I see the rest of the boys on our side as I went to each them to give them a tight hug, except Bambam and Yugyeom because they both went forward to hug me.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything..”

Jinyoung said “Yn you could call us, we were worried about you.”

I lowered my head “It past many things during this whole time and..”

Then Jaebeom interrupts me “We can talk about this inside..” I nodded.

“And Yn who are they?” said Mark as he points to Aoi and Seongsu. Oh my God, I forgot about them!

“Ah yeah hum, guys they’re Aoi Jabami my manager and Lee Seongsu my bodyguard.” they greeted them but I could feel they’re confused about me having a bodyguard.

(...)

We entered the restaurant, I was with the boys on one table meanwhile Aoi and Seongsu were on a table a bit far from ours “Noona, won’t they eat with us?” said Yugyeom. 

I whispered to them “I reserved a table for them to get them some privacy, I’ve been making these two together a while ago.” 

Youngjae said “Our Yn playing as Cupid, that’s new from you..”

“It was much better this than holding the candle for them..” we laughed.

Our orders arrived as we start eating and we started to talk about very funny random stuff..ah, how much I missed these moments.

“Yn..” I heard Jaebeom’s voice.

“Hm?”

“You have been disappeared, you removed your socials everything related to you all of sudden.”

My smile vanished “Hum..”

Bambam said “We thought you went to your hometown and you wouldn’t come back..”

“I’ll tell you guys what happened..” they nodded and I took a deep breath before I start telling them.

Before I turned to a digital influencer I was an idol just like them from SM Ent. along with two girls as we formed a trio; however, the company wanted me to overshadow them and of course I disagreed but the girls were always giving me death glares as they always told me I was the company’s favourite which I didn’t enjoy. Plus, the company itself wasn’t that helpful, they ignored my explanations of having two people tormenting me including the diet they put me through making sick and anemic. At the day I left, it spreaded out rumors that I violently bullied the girls which wasn’t true…

  
  


Author POV

“And this what happened...” Yn told them the truth and lowered her head, however, she didn’t told them the whole truth because, for her, if she tells him the truth would be heavy and tense for the dinner.

Mark rubbed her shoulder to comfort “We knew something wasn’t right on you.” They felt bad towards Yn for everything she past through; they had remembered one time on MAMA when they saw her too thinner and too pale as also her fatigue was present there, to them she was too unrecognizable.

“I’m sorry we didn’t help you when you needed..” said Jinyoung.

“Guys, it’s over. I can eat whatever I want like I reborn and I’m glad I’m alive with you.”

“And we’re glad that you’re feeling much better.” said Jackson.

  
  


(...)

After dinner, they left the restaurant as also Aoi and Seongsu left along with them, who they had fun on their date; then Jaebeom calls her “Yn, we have an invitation for you.”

“What it might be?”

“On next few days, we will spent our vacation at our beach house remember?” she nodded “So, would you like to spend with us?”

“But..”

Then, Aoi responds for her “She accepts!”

“Aoi!”

“What, guys take our friend, she needs vacation..”

Yn looks at Aoi and then to the boys and she says “Okay, I’ll go!”


	3. Vacation House

Days had past and today I’m going the boys’ vacation house, probably it will to spent more time with them. Aoi entered to my room “Hey Yn, ready to go?”  
“Almost, I have to check if I have everything..” I was about to get my tablet and laptop, but Aoi took them from me “Hey!”  
“You’re going to spend your vacation, not to work.”  
“But I cannot live without them..” even doing my crappy aegyo to her, Aoi wasn’t convinced so I sighed “Okay, they can stay.”  
“Good, if you want to video chat with us you have your phone plus, you’ll be with your friends and maybe..”   
“Again with that conversation?” I knew already where she was getting into; Aoi is always insisting me to find someone and start a new love life “I don’t want a boyfriend and speaking of dating, how was the dinner with Seongsu?”  
“After the surprising date you gave us, let’s say we’ll have one more.” she said as her cheeks gone red.  
“Finally!”  
“But one of the boys could turn into your future boyfriend..”  
I laughed at her “Well they’re not bad looking men, but they’re my friends..like they would have a thing towards me”  
“You’ll never know, maybe one of them loves you as a woman and not as a friend..”  
“I’ll think about it..or not” I stood up as I took my bag “I better get going, they’re probably waiting for me...”  
“I’ll go with you two.” we left the apartment as we three went on our way to the house; as we arrived I looked at the house, the same one I had spent vacation with the boys when we hanged out one last time.   
As I jumped off the car, I see Jinyoung at the entrance “Yn” I went towards him as we greet, he looks at my friends “Don’t worry we will take care of her.”  
“Jinyoung I’m a grown woman now.”  
“Not on my watch!” we all laughed  
“Aoi, Seongsu please take care of the apartment, if some not welcomed people appear there, deal with them and call me..”  
Then, Aoi said “Don’t be dramatic Yn and don’t worry, enjoy your vacation and we will deal the rest okay” we hugged as she whispered to me “And chat with me if one of them confesses to you..”  
I responded right away in the same tone “Nothing will happen, but I want to know everything you two!” I gave her a wink before I said goodbye to her and Seongsu and then, they left.  
Then, I faced Jinyoung “Where’s everyone?”  
“They’re already inside waiting for you.” I was about to take my bag but Jinyoung took it as well “Let me take the bag..”  
“It’s okay I only brought this one..”  
“I’ll take and we don’t talk about it, let’s go.” I just responded an okay and we entered to the house.  
I look around “It still looks the same..”  
“Just like your room that looks like you had left the last time..”  
“Yn had arrived?” I heard Bambam’s voice as I see him running downstairs to hug me; then the group came in.  
“Yeah I had arrived and I have to go to my room unpack my stuff and then I’m all yours..”

(...)

The night fell and we’re having dinner and talking “So, you’re not living together at the dorm now?”  
“No, we decided this way” said Mark.  
“But we still see each other outside work” said Jackson “I mean when some of us are free.”  
“Don’t you guys miss the times when we’re together?”  
“Of course Yn” said Jinyoung “but it comes the time when we want to be independent.”  
Then Yugyeom said “For example, I missed to mess with Jinyoung Hyung.”  
We all laughed except Jinyoung that was gave a death glare to Yugyeom “I’m gonna ignore that comment..”  
“Changing the subject” said Jaebeom “let’s talk about you Yn, we’re kinda confused of you having a bodyguard now.”  
“He’s kinda scary” said Youngjae.  
“I knew you would ask me that. Seongsu is my neighbour and my confidant, I hired him to lookout and to defend from Sasaengs and certain people who are not welcome to my apartment but don’t worry, you’re welcome to my home and he’s a cool person even though he is a bit reserved.”  
“And a boyfriend Yn?” asked Jackson.  
“I had dated yeah, but unfortunately what’s good always ends fast.” the boys were nodded like they’re interested “Why?”  
“Nothing at all” Bambam said.  
“Okay..I think I’m going to sleep, I’m feeling tired” I stood up as I go upstairs.  
Jinyoung said loud “Yn, if you need something..”

Author POV  
“Alright!” Yn entered to my room locking the door then, she wears her pajamas and she lies on her bed with her phone in hand checking on her photo gallery..until she stops on one certain photo: a selca with the man she was dating with before. “Ah Johnny..” but she reminded what happened when they broke up, she wanted to cry but she knew it wouldn’t be a bit good for that “I cannot show myself weak, it was you who made me be what I turned into.”

Meanwhile, in the living room, GOT7 were talking about Sn “I shouldn’t have asked her about her love life.” said Jaebeom to Jackson.  
“Yeah, but I had asked myself and I’ll ask you all this..” he had reminded something “Did you remember the time we found out we all had a crush on her?”  
Youngjae responded “It was along time ago Hyung, I mean I don’t know if it’s possible the feelings towards her goes back after 4 years not seeing her..”   
“On the dinner night, it happened to me” confessed Mark “after she told her story made I felt bad for not being there to help her.”  
“You’re not the only one..” everyone said.  
Then Yugyeom had an idea “Why don’t we discover ourselves that?”  
Jinyoung said “How? Push her to the wall?”  
“I think I know what Yugyeom it trying to say” Bambam said as Yugyeom gave a sign of thanks “We’re going to along with Yn during these vacation, of course we won’t confess to her right away and make her like us so, all we have to do is to see if our feelings towards Yn comes back when we’re all together and when each of us is all alone with her.”  
“We will hurt ourselves if we do it” admitted Jaebeom “but I guess there’s no problem if we try out..”


	4. What your voice makes me do..

Author POV

It past the lunchtime and Yn was sat on the couch few minutes ago thinking a bit about yesterday; it wasn’t necessary thinking about the Past because there was no way to go back as what happened which she continues to hide it. “They don’t need to know..”

“Know what?” 

“Ah!” Yn jumpscares as she sees Yugyeom sat next to her “Damn it Yugy don’t scare me like that!”

“What? You were the one who was talking to yourself but tell me what we won’t need to know?”

“You didn’t hear anything okay?” 

“Ah Yn, I never told your secrets to anyone..”

“Talking about what?” Bambam appears near us as he sat on the opposite side next to Yn.

“Yn doesn’t want to tell us something we don’t need to know..”

“I don’t have anything to tell you guys, stop insisting.” the duo agreed so they and they changed the subject. 

The three of them talked, they played video games together and they laughed a lot “Ah I missed this.” said Bambam.

“So do I.”

Then Yugyeom says “You know what it’s cooler, annoying Jinyoung Hyung!”

“That’s only you who does it more..”

“Yn, I feel you’re different.”

“Bammie, people grow people change..except Yugyeom cause he still looks like a baby.”

“No, I’m not, I’m a grown man now!”

She lands her hands on the maknae’s face ”Yes but this cute face of yours is still present.” he pouts and she pecks on his forehead making his face all red. 

“I want a kiss on my forehead too!” whines Bambam, so Yn gives him a peck as well.

(...)

Moments later, everyone have the idea to go to the pool “Yn won’t go?” said Mark.

“She’s still changing I guess.” Youngjae said.

Then, Yn arrives on a beach tunic as she received a surprise on how the boys look all different: the last time she went to the pool with them, she remembered they were a bit thin and the one who showed more his body was Jackson but obviously that won’t let everyone be good looking..but now they all changed a lot even some has tattoos “Oh my God..” she said in mind.

“Yn..” Mark calls her as he snaps his fingers waking her to reality “Yn!”

“Uh?” she looks at him and then at them that were laughing at her.

“Are you lost on something?”

She recovers herself and said “I-I didn’t lost on anything, like I had never seen you guys shirtless..” she goes to a sunbed extending her towel and strips her tunic revealing herself in her bikini...now it were the boys’ turn to drop their jaws; they knew their friend quit as an idol, that scary skinny body she had submitted because of that diet had turned back to normal but stronger along with her usual curves even more toned;Yn notices their faces and smirked as she enters to the pool “Are we going to play some games or are you gonna keep drooling?” they woke up as they entered to the pool and everyone forgot what had happened as they start playing.

After that, they took the sandwiches and drinks and they had spread out on the patio.

(...)

Youngjae POV

This day at the pool was so fun, I really missed these moments and good thing we will have more since Yn is here again with us. 

All were sleeping except me so I decided to the patio but I see Yn there as well “You’re here?”

She noticed me as she smiles at me “I can’t sleep..” I approached her keeping company looking at the beach then I see she has a cup in hand, probably of tea because when she can’t sleep she needs to drink tea. 

I recalled the day on chat with the guys and I was shocked about learning Yn not being an idol, she had a lot of potential at dancing as also singing “Yn..”

“Hm?”

“I know you’re not an idol anymore, but don’t you miss the times when you used to sing?” 

Yn responded “To speak the truth, I did..”

“Remember when you asked me to train your voice?”

“My God yeah and when you asked me to do an high note like yours? Man, that was hilarious” we both laughed “But..I don’t sing like I used to..” 

“Why don’t you try?”

“R-right now JaeJae?” I nodded as she got nervous.

“But if you don’t want to..”

“I wanna try but if you’re not enjoying tell me to stop.” so she took a deep breath as she starts singing a ballad, listening to her my feelings towards her had returned after all these years. I’ve been in love with her not only for her adorable face but also for her smooth and raspy voice singing as also talking and her lips..damn, how badly I wanna kiss them "JaeJae? JaeJae?"

"U-uh?"

"What do you think?"

"You still can sing, it's beautiful.."

"You sure? I think I sing like a goose being strangled.."

"No, it's perfect.." without thinking, I get closer and closer "still perfect.."

"Youngjae what are y-" I didn't hesitate as I pressed my lips to hers.. 


	5. As Equal

I woke up with my head pulsing; I hadn’t slept a wink all night but I have to get up, dress up and nothing like a bit of makeup covers up these dark circles. Then, I went downstairs to the kitchen as I see everyone on the table “Good morning”

“Good morning” they said unison and I sat beside Mark to have breakfast.

“Yn..” Jinyoung said “are you going out?”

“No, I put some makeup because I didn’t sleep well..” I could feel Youngjae’s glance at me that made me remember what happened last night, I cannot make eye contact with him because of that..

“You have to stop staying all night awake..”

“It was just once, seriously did I had salted the holy supper to hear this!”

He sighed “We still don’t understand your joke, but since you’re ready, can you go buy some groceries for the house?” I nodded at him, but I told him someone has to go with me because of those reasons so Mark offers himself so we went together.

  
  


Mark POV

We arrived back home after shopping and Yn went upstairs as I see everyone expect Youngjae (probably is sleeping again) at the living room so I joined them “Didn’t you stranged how Yn acted up this morning?”

“What do you mean Hyung?” Yugyeom said confused.

“Are you talking of Yn acting strange at breakfast?” Jinyoung said as I start telling them..

  
  


Youngjae POV

Yn was avoiding me this morning; I couldn’t let this unclear, I need to to talk to her. As we faced each other at the hallway she was about to run but I grabbed her arm not hurting her “We need to talk..”

“Youngjae..”

I released her arm “What I told you last night was true, I’ve always liked you.”

“That kiss was something I wasn’t expecting..”

“I just don’t want you to avoid me ” she tells me she won’t ignore me but even though she lowers her head “Yn just tell me..” I faced her serious and I asked her “do I have a chance?”

She raised her head and just answered “I like you seven as equal.”; before I could ask her anything else, she enters her bedroom leaving me with doubts.

I went to the living room and I joined the group, however, all six were staring strange at me “What’s happening?”

“I think you can answer that.” Jackson affirmed.

“What do you mean?” then, they said Mark saw Yn and I kissing at the patio as with that, he told them..wait a second “Are you guys making this whole drama because I kissed Yn?”

“But Youngjae it wasn’t supposed to happen it now” Jaebeom Hyung replied directly but not loud to not let Yn hear us “The idea was all of us confess to her when it passes one week of this vacation!”

“I couldn’t contain it, put yourselves in place!”

“Don’t remind me that” Yugyeom said as he scratches his nape “even also yesterday, if Bam wasn’t on the same couch I would be about to jump on her..”

“Nothing expected from our Maknae right?” mocks Jinyoung. “She sees you as a baby.” we all laughed.

“I’ve turned a man god damn it!” 

As they knew Mark told them everything so I decided to tell them as well that Yn was unbiased towards the situation as also I said “And then, after I asked her if I could have a chance for her, she likes us as equal..”

“But what does that mean? She loves us or she will put us on ‘friend zone’?” said Bambam not understanding anything.

“She didn’t answer and she doesn’t know.”

“Yn changed a lot, she is not that joyful girl we met..” said Mark “we have to bring our Yn back.” then, we looked up towards the window from her bedroom.

_Yn what had done to you?_


	6. The Yn we know and love

Even learning that Youngjae likes me, I cannot avoid him because of that kiss but I still have doubts: are his feelings recent or it had been feeling it? I’m not sure, but ignoring one of only people I have in my life would be the last thing to do; I don’t wanna lose any of them but I’m ruining everything during these last few days... 

Suddenly, I hear the bell ringing “Guys, did you call someone?” no one responded, so I open the door. 

“Surprise!!” Aoi enters along with our photographer.

“What is this? What’s going on?”

Then, Jackson came up and said “We called your friend to come over and we believe when you’re on your world you’re another person.”

I was about to reply but she takes me to my room “Come on Yn, you’re gonna look hot” ; while I went dressed up and she puts my makeup on, Aoi said “The boys told me you were feeling terrible during those days, how are you feeling?”

“Terrible, I think I’m ruining these vacation..”

“Is it ‘that’ isn’t it?” I nodded “The nightmare is over Yn, you’re a new and free woman and thank God you’re not with Johnny anymore after him and his buddy had done to you..”

“I’m glad they brought you here..”

“They want to see the Yn they know, they’re your friends and it really seems they care about you..” I smiled knowing they did this for me. After getting ready, we went to the beach nearby the house; I was wearing a short summer floral patterned dress and we start the shoot while I get feeling more comfortable. Then, I see the boys getting closer to watch it as also I see them they’re wearing summer outfits. Aoi said they will join me at the shoot too: they took pics on us eight together, then I shoot with each of them on pair except with Bam and Yugyeom because we’re a trio (and it’s not because our ages). “Okay guys, it’s done!”

“Yn!” Jackson called me at the water “Come join us!”

“I’m just gonna see the photos..”

“Okay then..Let’s shoot her!” the boys show me water guns in their hands shooting water at me.

“No! Not on the dress!” it was worthless, I was already wet “You seven gonna pay!!” I run into the water splashing on them as they aim the guns shooting at me; all of sudden Jackson takes me by his shoulders “No Jack, let me go!” I said as I laugh.

“Promise to us you will smile and laugh more?”

Then Youngjae said “If you don’t we will tickle you”

“No no tickles..okay I will laugh and smile more!!”

“That’s our girl!” all seven said.

(...)

Then, we went back as everyone had their shower taken and I went to the kitchen “Yn if I were you, I would step back..” said Youngjae.

“Or what Jinyoung will kick me out? This time will my turn to cook the dinner..”

“Who’s at the kitchen?” appears Jinyoung out of nowhere as he goes towards me “Yn what are you doing in there?”

“What can’t you see it? I’m gonna cook.”

“You can cook?” He won’t stop of his savageness will he? __

I responded to him with a sarcastic laugh and said “I do cook” I took him to the couch making him sit next to Youngjae and Yugyeom “and I want you to sit there as I cook dinner.” I went back to counter chopping some vegetables letting myself focused on preparing a meal for all of us.

Jaebeom appears at the kitchen “Mhm, it smells good..”

“This time is my turn to cook Jaebeom, I was too far from you and I wasn’t present at almost everything so I decided to reward you..” he smiled at me. 

“That won’t happen again, you promised to us.”

Then Jinyoung interrupts “But I hope you won’t burn the kitchen.”

“I won’t because you’re not there..” Yugyeom laughed.

  
  


We start eating as the boys were enraptured for my food (actually, they’re exaggerating) “We should let Yn cook more often..” said Mark.

“Oh then I won’t cook for you anymore..” said Jinyoung.

“Don’t exaggerate Jinyoung” I responded “we can do it together, it gets quicker.”

“But it’s to actually do it Miss Yn!”

“Yes sir.” we laughed.

(...)

After dinner and after I washed the dishes with Jinyoung, Jackson proposes “Guys let’s watch a movie!”

Yugyeom said “Let’s watch a horror one!”

Then I responded “No guys, I have nightmares..”

“You still have nightmares because of horror movies?” Mark went next to me and I nodded “We will protect you..”

“Alright but if you hear me screaming scared during the night, it’s your fault!”

They agreed as we sat: me among Bambam and Mark besides Youngjae and Yugyeom on the couch as Jaebeom Jinyoung and Jackson were sat on the floor and the movie rolls. I felt terrified and scared even if it’s just a movie, the screams and certain scenes made me cover my eyes or hide myself on Mark’s arm, I decided then to cover myself with a blanket..

  
  


Author POV

The movie ended. Jinyoung looks at the couch as he sees Yn all covered with the blanket like a burrito “Yn, wake up the movie has ended..” she didn’t respond, so Bambam removes the blanket from her face.

“She fell asleep.” he said. The seven boys looked and admired a bit their friend in her deep sleep..

“Who can take her to her bedroom?” muttered Jinyoung.

They wanted to take her, however, it has to be one of them; so Jaebeom takes Yn as he carries her without saying a word. He enters to her bedroom and he lays her on the bed after he moves away the bedsheets cover her with then after; Jaebeom sat himself looking at his friend, his hand lands slowly to her face caressing it..as it reaches to her lips he contains himself to not kiss her, he whisper “I’ll do it when you’re awake..” what he did next was giving her a peck on her forehead “Sweet dreams Beautiful..” then, he stood up and leaves closing the door carefully.. 


	7. I can't take it! (Special Bambam's BDay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello AraLM06 here!   
> I know it might ended but in here is still May 2nd, it has time to celebrate the day of this person we love for his sense of humor as also (like the wholegroup itself) for his hardworking he did (and still does) a lot to get where he is now: Happy Birthday Bambam 🥳
> 
> As for that, here's a special (part of the fanfic) chapter.   
> Enjoy

Days had past and today is a special day: it’s Bambam birthday. 

Obviously we’re going to prepare a surprise party for him just the eight of us; the plan is this: I have to distract Bam during the day as the boys will buy some food, drinks and of course, the cake to then prepare everything at home until I give them a sign that Bam and I arrive.

They already left so I was alone still in my pajamas at the kitchen preparing a breakfast “Good morning Yn..” I look back and I see Bam had woke up.

“Good morning birthday boy” he draws a bright smile as I gave him a tight hug and a peck on his cheek. “Happy birthday Bammie.”

“Thank you Babe” he always called me this so I didn’t mind at all because he just calls me that when we’re alone. He sits next to me as we start having breakfast; I told him the boys had left, but he knew it because they told him wishing him happy birthday but I hope they didn’t mention the surprise party. “So that means I’m going to spend the day with you right?”

“Yup.” 

“Sweet, just like the old times!”

(...)

Bam and I were walking around the city, we’re lucky, specially for myself, that no one noticed us. “Let’s go shopping!” he said. Before I could answer, he pulled me to many stores, he tried everything..then, he made me try clothes too and it was useless refusing because he wanted obviously I couldn’t say no to him.

Leaving there, it become us with bags in hands and as it was lunchtime so we went to a nearby restaurant and we sat “I own you, you know?”

“No way Yn,besides you liked what I bought for you..”

“Even the attendant thought we were dating..”

“Well, I think it wouldn’t be a problem for us..” he said as he gave me a suggestive look even he was wearing shades.

“B-Bam..” I gone all red making him laugh.

“You’re so adorable when you go red.” our orders had arrived as we continued talking as we’re having our lunch..until Bam went with ‘the question’, “Are you hiding something from us?”

“No, of course not!”

“Yn I know you and I believe you’re hiding something..”

“Kunpimook” he gone surprised when I called him from his real name, I only called him it when I warn him so, to calm him I said “I’m sorry but there’re some things I don’t wanna express to anyone and I want to keep it to myself..”

“I see..” He nodded as it was noticed he was worried “but if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me before talking to the group, you know we care about you..” suddenly I feel his hand on mine as he concluded “I care about you.”

“Thank you Bammie..” we keep looking at each other for a moment, I see his face was getting closer..but he immediately backed up when my phone rings; it was Jackson who called me to go back home but I cannot arrived with Bam feeling worried “We have to go..” he nodded “But don’t be mad at me for not telling you anything and today is your day..”

“That’s okay Yn, I’m not mad at you..”

(...)

Bambam was enjoying his surprise party even we’re just the eight of us.

We all ate, drank, laughed and it will go on until one of us fell asleep; but in the middle of everyone, I didn’t see Bam at the party and of course Jackson noticed as well “I’ll go find him..”

I stopped him and said “No, I’ll go..”

“Okay” I went to find Bam but he wasn’t at the patio and not from far away if he wasn’t in the beach, so I thought “He must be in his room..”. I went upstairs to his room door as I knock it “Bam it’s Yn, are you in there?”

The door open as he reveals himself “What’s wrong Yn?”

“What’s wrong? Everyone is celebrating but you’re not and you’re the birthday boy..”

“I’ll go upstairs but I needed to be a bit alone..however you keep me company” he lets me in as we sat on his bed.

“That’s not you Bammie..but if it’s about earlier..”

He interrupts me “I respect your thoughts Yn and you know I’m worried about you..”

“I know that and I’m happy for having you and the boys with me again..”

“And I feel happier to see you again after all these years..” I smile at him but now I noticed that he was wearing those orange shade sunglasses.

“Bam why are you wearing those glasses?”

“What wrong with them, it’s style. You don’t like it?”

“I do but I would like to see your eyes..” my hands reached to his glasses taking it off from his face revealing his big eyes, I keep admiring them..

“Can you..can you do me a favour?” I got confused “Close your eyes..” I got confused “Please?”

I nodded as I closed my eyes not sure he was about to do...until, I feel his lips on mine giving me a gentle kiss.

Minutes later, he backed up slowly and I open my eyes surprised “Bambam why did you..”

“I love you Yn..I can't hold myself back from not kissing you..” 


	8. Beautiful..

It was the second time I opened my eyes as I see that Bambam fell asleep on my lap after he had drunk some after he confessed his feelings to me; gently and with difficulties, I laid him on his bed and I left his room going to the patio where also everyone was asleep as also drunk and I looked around, it was all messy. “I’ll tidy all this up tomorrow..” I said as I went back upstairs to my room and fell asleep..

On the next morning, after I cooking breakfast and leaving some for them, I started to tidy everything “Mh..Yn?” I see Jinyoung waking up with his hand on his head in pain because of hangover.

“I made breakfast including coffee a strong one for you guys, it alleviates your hangover.” he nodded and goes to the table while I woke up everyone leaving Jackson the last.

“Why I was the last to wake?” he said.

“Surprisingly, you’re the difficult one to wake.” he grabs my wrist looking on my watch.

“Shit, I was supposed to go the gym.”

“On that condition? I don’t think so..”

“Yn since we’re nearby the beach, why don’t you join me?”

“You know work out and I are not good companions right?”

“Please Yn..” Jackson gives me a lost puppy eyes. I said no again but he continued pouting..

“Fine Wang, you won!”

Hours later, I was already dressed in a workout outfit, I went downstairs as I walk towards Jackson who was at the patio. “I’m here!”

“You took too long, I thought you’re going to Seoul Fashion Week?”

“My name is Bambam now?”

“Hey!” it’s heard Bam’s voice from far, he was with an offended expression. After last night, I decided to forget..that kiss was something that just happened.

“I was joking Bam..”

“I know” Bam gave me a wink.

“Ahem” Jackson interrupted and said “sorry to interrupt your flirting but yeah, shall we go?” I rolled my eyes and we went on our way to the beach.

We spend the whole day jogging, flexing, doing squats and abdominal exercises “Jack aren’t you tired?”; I was sat on the towel almost dead, workout never was my thing even if I look good or ‘on point’..I still don’t know how not even why but okay. “I think it’s enough and it’s almost dinner time..”

“Go, I’ll be after you..”

I went directly back home take a shower; after taken I put myself comfortable wearing an oversized sweater and sweatpants (yes, this is my way of ‘comfort’), I leave my room as I see a shirtless Jackson “Oh damn!” I immediately covered my eyes because he was only with a towel.

Jackson laughed “Looks like you never seen a man undressed..”

“I did seen, but it’s quite disrespectful walking around like that.”

“And what about you Yn?”

“What me?” he leans me to the hallway wall, I’m kinda surprised of his attitude.

“You being dressed like that, you said you wouldn’t wear anything that wouldn’t cover you up..”

“Seriously Jackson, I’m at home plus, that was 4 years ago..”

“But still, you’re a beautiful woman Yn” his hand goes passes through my hair, then to my face and at the end to my lips with his thumb.

“Jackson..”

“Shh..don’t say anything” he places his lips on mine; the surprise was present on my eyes because it was Youngjae and Bambam who kissed me and now Jackson too?..I don’t know what’s going on, however I’m kinda enjoying. His lips were going, there was when I realize, he was about to risk it..

“Jack..Jackson stop..someone can see us..”

“No one will see us Princess..”

“Ahem..” Jackson stopped and we see Mark at the hallway looking at us, he wasn’t that surprised towards our condition “Jinyoung asked me to call you two to dinner..” Jackson went directly to his room leaving me and Mark “Shall we go Yn?”

“Yeah, I’m starved..” he giggled as we went downstairs.

(...)

After dinner, Jinyoung stopped me to wash the dishes this time so I sat next to Yugyeom and Bambam..I mean, in between them that the maknae fell asleep on my shoulder; I hear an heavy sigh “I’m jealous..” it was Bambam whispered sneaky in my ear. It made me remind our kiss.

“Stop that..Yugyeom is sleeping here.”

“But you liked it..like Youngjae’s and Jackson’s” my eyes were wide open of surprise. How did he knew that? He didn’t said anything else, however, he left me with doubts who told him about Youngjae kissed me but I suspect who saw the one with Jackson..

  
  


I waited that everyone to sleep as I sneakily went to Mark’s room as I see he wasn’t in there..I mean, that’s what I thought.. “What are you doing here?”

“Talking to you, I know it was you who told Bam about the kiss with Jackson..”

“I won’t tell you anything” he closed the door “but yeah, I saw everything..”

“You’re crazy probably..” 

“Crazy huh?” Mark approaches me and I stepped back..I didn’t felt the bed and I fell on there “You’re not realizing it do you?”

“What do you mean?” Mark shuts me with his lips for a calm kiss, it seems like he was controlling himself from not devour me. I feel his hand unbuttoning my pajama shirt and his lips passes to my neck going up slowly..I tried not to sigh “M-Mark..stop..”

He looks at me, his eyes showed desire on me “After holding myself for 4 years, I can finally tell you how much I love you.” 

What him too??????


	9. Disgusted

Jaebeom POV

Last night I heard Mark and Yn had something as he confessed his feelings for her, now it will be my turn..however, there’s something I never understood and it wasn’t about Seongsu her bodyguard because I know her and she never was the kind of person to protect her or do something that she cannot do by her own hands.

As we are having breakfast, I see Yn was not here “Guys where’s Yn?”

“She left without saying anything..” said Youngjae.

“It was weird because she told she would meet someone..” when Mark stated that, we weren’t that satisfied. Yes, jealousy was present on our faces. I told them I would find her and maybe have my chance to hang out with her.

I found her at local cafe sat on a table..talking with someone else in disguise, I entered at the cafe and sat on a table behind and nearby where they were..

  
  


Author POV

Yn had received a DM on Instagram from the person who she wasn’t expecting asking to meet up with her in a public place, so she dressed up, disguised herself with a black cap and face mask as she goes on her way to a local cafe as she sat on a table waiting for the person “Yn?” She turns around and sees him, she gone shocked. It was Yuta, who he was her friend after what happened..the japanese boy sat in front of her with a smile on his face of seeing her even he knows that her expression was actually the opposite. “It’s noticeable you’re not happy to see me..”

“You know how I am. My silence is so convincing..” while she was talking, she didn’t notice that Jaebeom was nearby her listening the conversation.

Yuta’s smile had vanished “Are you still mad?”

“After what Chittaphon did to me, obviously you were also part of this..”

“I swear to you I wasn’t part of he told you..” the influencer scoffed in disgust, but Yuta continues “I care about you..I cannot have you anymore, but you cannot blame me of something I didn’t do including ‘that’..”

Yn was about to pull him by his shirt and strangle him, but she calms herself and says short and clear “Leave!”

“What?”

“I said leave!” 

Yuta cannot believe in his eyes and ears “After what happened, you changed but if you want to talk you can find me..” 

“I don’t want to, I have disgust on all of you..” sad, Yuta leaves. Yn was alone and Jaebeom goes towards her, he pokes on her shoulder “I told you to leave..” as she sees her friend she gets scared “J-Jaebeom..”

“I can leave if you want to..”

“No, stay..” he sat at the seat where was Yuta placing also his second breakfast along with hers “I’m sorry, I thought it was someone else..”

“Yuta right? I heard everything..was he your boyfriend?”

“No, he wasn’t” Yn lowered her head “it’s..complicated.”

“I understand that is your life but I feel that something happened, Bam told us you hide something..” he gently lifts my head making me look at him “but I understand you don’t wanna talk, but we’re worried about you.”

“I feel grateful for that Jaebeom, but like I told Bam to is there are things I’m cannot tell..”

“I understand..”

(...)

Jaebeom and Yn were walking to the beach nearby the house “I still don’t understand why you accepted Yuta’s invitation..”

“He wanted to talk but he went to put me angry.”

“Still, you could refuse.”

“But he had to keep in mind how much I hate them after they went against me.”

“Forget them Yn..”

They continue walking so Yn decided to question him “Jaebeom..”

“Hm?”

“Lately, the boys are acting strange do you know about something?” he giggled and she gone confused “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing at all, it’s just you’re not realizing what is happening at this house..”

Yn POV

“What do you mean?”

Jaebeom giggled again and glances at her weird, he steps close to her “I thought it was obvious that I love you..” wait, one more?? Jaebeom is nearly close to me and he lifts my chin making me contact my eyes with his narrowed ones, his face approaches as his lips places on mine for a long kiss.

I stopped the kiss “Stop, I’ve heard enough..” I run away back to the house; entering there, I collide with Jinyoung.

“Yn, what happened?”

“Nothing happen Jinyoung..” I went upstairs to my room and I laid on my bed.

(...)

I heard the door opening, it was Jinyoung who knock it “May I Yn?”

“You’re already in right?” I see he entered with a tray with food in hands

“I brought your dinner, you didn’t appear..” he lands the tray next to me as I start eating after a thank him. “Yn, I know I’m intruding your privacy but who was the person you met up this morning?”

I stopped eating and said “An idiot who doesn’t know the word no..”

“Oof, that wasn’t necessary..” he said as he laughs.

“But also I’m thinking of something else..”

“Oh and what it might be?” Jinyoung seemed interested of it, which was strange to me.

Then, I realize something..his face was too close looking at me serious “Jinyoung you-” I got interrupted by his lips pressing mine.

What in the fuck is going on, people???


	10. We Love you Yn

“Noona..” my eyes were still close; then my body is being balanced “Noona, wake up..”; I opened my eyes and I see Yugyeom sat in my bed, then I check on my phone..it was almost midday “I thought you would sleep until dinner time..”

“I even preferred that..”

Yugyeom looks at my phone as he takes it to peek “Reading during the night?”

“Yes” I took it from him “It’s called ‘Moon blesses the Queen’. Quite interesting, but still not updated unfortunately..”

“I’ve heard of it, it seems quite similar to our Comeback concept..but still, reading during the night is not healthy for you..”

“Did you turned into my Dad now Yugy?” 

He immediately blushed from his face to his ears “N-No..I mean, I just care about you Noona..”

I laughed at his attitude “I was joking with you..now I want you to leave..”

“Why?”

“What, you want me to strip in front of you?” he quickly gone redder and leaves; I shouted “I was joking!”

(...)

To reward Yugyeom I asked him to go out with him with ice choco and a long walk “I’m sorry for teasing you..”

“No problem Noona, but I’m glad you’re smiling..”

“Actually, I’m thinking of other things..and what’s happening at the vacation house..”

Yugyeom gone nervous “What do you mean? You just know that we care about you..”

“And caring includes kissing?”

“Noona, I..hum, we..” all of sudden, he kissed me; the taste of cocoa was present on his mouth, it was good..but it was wrong. I stopped the kiss and he lowers his head “Noona, you know we care about you right?”

“Right..” I got confused that Yugyeom pull out his phone calling someone, then he grabs my wrist “Wait, where are we going?”

We arrived back home and I see there were everyone at the living room; I wanted to ask them what was happening but Jinyoung stopped me to make myself comfortable. After I wore my pajamas, I went to the patio where were everyone, I took a chair as I said “Can you guys tell me what’s happening?”

They look at each other and Jaebeom said “Yn, we know you’re mad at us after we did to you..”

Jinyoung continued “We never thought it would feel it again after a long time not seeing you, but we can finally say..”

Then, the seven concluded “We love you Yn.” 

Shock. It was my reaction but I needed answers “S-Since when you are feeling it?”

They started telling the whole story.

4 years ago, I hang around with the boys a lot besides I was a trainee at the time as also a soon idol and during that time; as I gave up on everything and got away, the boys had been looking for me with no result..until Jackson found me including the dinner invitation as also spending the vacation with them..and with that, their feeling had returned..

“We’re sorry for not telling you..” Jackson said. 

“And we know it was too fast..” Mark said.

I interrupted right away “You can’t..”

“Yn..” Bambam said.

“You guys cannot love me!” I run upstairs to my room locking myself and I stayed there crying ignoring their voices calling my name..

_ No… no no no no, not this again!! _


	11. Love Issues

“Girl, relax. It might be your imagination..” I was video chatting with Aoi; I wanted to talk to her after the bomb I received.

“Not when I’ll explain to you..” I started to tell her everything; the confessions, the kisses as also when they all said loud and clear that they all love me as their feelings had returned after 4 years.

“A real bomb indeed..” she said.

“This had return again, I love them as equal and..”

“Yn, you love them equally as friends or as men?”

“What do you think?”

“It’s love then..” I lowered her head not knowing what to do about the situation and I heard Aoi sigh “Yn, you have to tell them the reason why you cannot be with them or choose one of them..” 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“It’s better than they expect the worst..”

  
  


Author POV

GOT7 were in panic, after they confessed their feelings towards their long time friend had reacted that way as result she was ignoring them and not having meals with them as they questioned: why? 

Suddenly, Yn is seen going downstairs making the boys stand up “Yn..” they said unison.

“I want to talk with you guys, please sit..” they sat down as she sits in a chair “You need to know what’s happening to me..I had love issues when I was an idol..” Yn starts telling them her disturbing love story..

_Yn, when she was an idol along her former friends, met the whole NCT members building up a great friendship between them..but there was one who had his eyes on her like she was the only person in a certain place: Seo Johnny._

_The courtship among each other was all of sudden, Yn felt joyful with Johnny for having someone who loves her, however, she had a big problem and she couldn’t control it: dating a boy who she was loving him bit by bit and, by contrast, cheating on him with two friends part of the same group as her boyfriend._

_Yn didn’t understand what’s happening on her head: didn’t she love Johnny or it was pleasant having other men satisfying her? The cheating happened when Yuta confessed his feelings towards her until at the end it happens a kiss; days later, they got caught by Chittaphon as he tells Yn he would tell Johnny and she begs him not to and as for that, he has to join in as well..obviously, Yn had to act quick..having a love night with Johnny for the first time, however, it didn’t work out because Yuta as also Chittaphon would have the same thing._

_That’s when their rollercoaster relationship started: even together, Yn was distant to Johnny’s eyes; in one moment they broke up and in the other they got back together..even so, Yn was still meeting up with Yuta or with Chittaphon in the middle those situations..Until Yn found out that Johnny was having sex with one of her ‘friends’ that, at that time, was a minor._

_The karma towards Yn was an harsh one and she wanted to stop meeting up with her ‘lovers’, Chittaphon, who was possessive to Yn, disagreed as he threatened her to tell everything to Johnny and as for Yuta, he didn’t say a word making Yn judging him that he was also part of the threat..but it didn’t need to._

The boys were surprised for their friend’s story, they never thought she could do that “Cheating a boyfriend with two guys, why did you do that?” said Jackson.

“I was confused...”

“That’s normal Jackson, Yn never dated before in her life” Jaebeom asked Yn “and what happened next?”

She lowered her head “Jaehyun found out I was cheating as he showed photos of me with them to Johnny, he was devastated but when I found his minor lover was now his girlfriend, I..”

“What did you do?” asked Youngjae.

“I lost my temper, I called him a pedophile, I destroyed the gifts he offered me as I cut the relationships with everyone” Yn starts crying.

“Yn, calm down..” Jinyoung was about to sit next to her to comfort her, but he stopped when Yn admitted.

“I fell in love with you seven at the same time again!” the boys didn’t hear it right, they asked her to repeat as she did, they didn’t know if they would be happy (they really are for being matched) or they would be surprised. “Yes, I fell in love with you 4 years ago as well, I feel great with you all..”

“Yn, if you love us why you don’t we cannot be together?” Bambam said.

“Because I cannot choose one and cheating on him with others to ruin the whole group!”

Mark realized it “Wait, that was the reason?” she nods affirming confused and the boys giggled and Mark tells the truth “I think you didn’t understand at the beginning Yn, we proposed to you to date with all of us.”

“Polyamory? And do you think it’s a good idea for you guys?”

“Don’t worry Yn” said Jaebeom “We can meet up each other after our vacation..”


	12. Conditions

The vacation had finished and I had to go back to work, the boys decided to go get in with me so they can see my apartment “Your house is adorable..” said Yugyeom sitting on the couch.

“It’s not a big one, but it’s a simple one.” I affirmed as Aoi arrives at the living room.

“I thought you would stay longer...” she said.

“It were few weeks, but it has to” they giggled “but I have to tell you guys something important..”

“What do you mean?” not Jaebeom and not even the boys are not understanding why she wanted to talk to them; suddenly, we see Seongsu entering the living room shirtless.

“What a hell Seongsu!”

“Oh my God Yn, I’m sorry” his face is all flushed as also Aoi’s, holy shit I don’t believe it!

“I had seen everything haha, there’s no problem you two have privacy..”

“W-We didn’t know you would arrive today okay?” said Aoi and Seongsu goes wear a shirt quickly. 

As he came back, we sat together as I start to speak up “First of all, Aoi and Seongsu, the boys and I are together and this is gonna be between all of us..” my friend couple congrats us all happy and then, I continued “we are experimenting our new way of being together, but in secret. Lately, my apartment was intruded as I had received threats not only Sasaengs but also Idols..”

“That’s why Yn hired me.” Seongsu said “Few days before she had dinner with you, Jung Jaehyun intruded here and he tried to rob her work as also tried to beat her, but stopped him..”

“Him as those two hookers tried to tease to make me lose my temper and believe I did my best to not beat them up..”

Mark sighs “Yn, you know your image is in danger..”

“I know, but Idol or not, I’m not afraid.” I explained to them that, in case of us going out together or I go out with one of them, Seongsu has to take us that no one suspects there is a polyamory relationship. The boys, even they seemed strange to them, agreed with them which made me safe and relieved.

(...)

Then, they left except Bambam because he wanted to stay with me just a bit longer as Aoi and Seongsu left as well leaving us alone “Can I ask you something?” I nodded as I sat next to him “How did you do to keep three people at the same time?”

I knew he would ask me that, specially that I know that him and Chittaphon are good friends “It was my first relationship and I was confused and fooled at the same time, learning that Chittaphon threatened or insisted to be with me even if I was dating at that time..” his arm goes around my shoulder and I lowered my head “I don’t deserve anyone..”

“Don’t say that” he raises my chin facing him “I understand that yes, I might be his friend but he took advantage of you and you didn’t deserve someone like him.”

“Bammie, it’s all over..” suddenly, he grabs me making me sit on his lap. My eyes were wide open of surprise “Hum..Bam, I..”

“Yn, I won’t do anything you don’t want to..” his hands were caressing my back “but it’s time to turn a new page..” he starts giving me butterfly kisses and pecks on my shoulders going up bit by bit to my neck making me sigh.

I made Bam face me gently “You’re right, I think it’s time to turn a new page in my life..”; then I remove his glasses “and you have to stop wearing those glasses..”

“Don’t worry Babe, what we’re gonna do I don’t need to have my glasses on..” he presses my mine. The kiss was long and calm, then he stood up as I stopped the kiss as he puts my legs around his waist “where’s your room?”

“Second door on the left..” he carries me to my room opening its door, then I fell down from his lap. I locked the door, Bam turns me around as he presses my back to the wall taking me then to the bed; I pushed him to the bed making him sit there and I sit myself on his lap starting one more kiss, Bam’ hands goes to my butt giving a squeeze making me gasp and bite his bottom lip.

He roll each other laying me down as he unbuttoned my blouse revealing my black bra “Fuck, you’re so beautiful..” he takes off his shirt and throws along with my blouse to other side of the room as he continues taking off fabrics on us leaving ourselves only in underwear. Then, he stops for a moment “Yn, if you don’t want me to continue I understand..”

I interrupt him switching positions being on top of him “Bam, I love you and I really wanna continue..” then, I start trailing kisses from his neck going down to the hem of his boxers, I look at him before I take them off as I start playing with his manhood.

“Ah..Yn..” Bam couldn’t take my teasing “I wanna please you too..”

“Come then..” I lay myself while he crawls on top of me again as he presses my waist to the bed as starts giving me hungry kisses then sucking my breasts “Bammie..”; Bam stops as he goes down kissing my body sliding off my panties...until I suddenly feel his mouth on my womanhood “Ah..fuck..”; he looks at me as he smirks before he continues..until, he stops leaving me with no conditions to talk..

Bam was surprised “I never thought I’m leaving you like this..”

I place my hands to his shoulders “Shut up and just fuck me..”

“So desperate Yn..don’t worry” he slides his member inside me making us both moan unisson. Then, he starts thrusting slowly as my nails scratches his shoulders and back, Bam attacks my neck groaning in my ear as he picks up his pace; we were raved..

What was heard now were our heavy pants after a good orgasm that didn’t let us incapable to speak out. As we caught our breath I broke the ice “I never thought we would do this..” I said.

“It was supposed to take you on a date but it seems we couldn’t resist each other..”

I look at him “Don’t put words on my mouth!”

Bam laughs “Are you gonna lie Yn?” he pulls me close to him as he says “I love you.”

“Love you too..” we shared a long kiss before we rest a bit more…


	13. End

“I hope you guys enjoyed the video my Luvs, don’t forget to leave a like, subscribe the channel and ring the bell to keep in tune for more updates. Bye..” I waved until Aoi gives the sign to finish filming “Was it good?”

“Great as always, but try to smile more next time Yn..”

“If I smile wide, the videos and selcas will look creepy.”

She laughs “Well that could be managed, plus the way you laugh along with the boys, you could do that at least at the photos.”

After editing the video and updated on Youtube, I was recalling the nights I had spent with the boys. They made me feel special and able to forget my insecurities.

(...)

At night, I invited the boys for dinner..everything was okay and nothing would ruin our dinner.

“Hey, what is this?” Jackson was watching something on his phone that brought curiosity from the rest of the you as they look at me.

“What’s wrong?” then, my phone buzzes with a text message from an anonymous as it was written:  _ “Enjoy telling them how a hooker you are...” _ then, I realized what that anonymous was talking about..

“Yn..” Jinyoung called me “please tell us this woman is not you..” they showed me the video that was haunting me: a sex tape of me with a man I never met in my life.

I couldn’t respond I wasn’t able to see them either, the thing I did was crying, run and lock myself in my room. The boys tried to open the door “Leave me alone!”

“We want to know Yn, please” even if they wanted to know, I just simply asked to leave and they did…

  
  


Yugyeom POV

Jaebeom hyung asked Yuta, who Yn had an adventure with, he knew about the situation but he didn’t have any copy of the video and he wouldn’t humiliate Yn like that not even Chittaphon wouldn’t do that..the only ones left were Jaehyun and Johnny, so I texted Jaehyun that me and my hyungs would come over to their dorms but we wanted only them and Jaehyun accepted even confused.

As we entered,we received a surprise: we saw Yn at their dorms arguing ugly with Jaehyun and Johnny “Yn, you should had told you were dating with seven guys..” said Jaehyun.

“That’s not the case, I want to know which one of you had sent that video..” Yn argues that she had proved her innocence for she was doped to make easy to film the sex tape with her unconscious, however, the culprit wasn’t revealed..

“True and it was me..” admitted Jaehyun.

“What?”

“You disturbed my friend and our group almost disbanded, I won’t have my mouth shut anymore..” 

“I’m gonna end your existence!!” Yn flew towards Jaehyun as her hands grips his neck starting to choke him out.

Jaehyun grips Yn’ hands “Got off me, Bitch!” Yn was blind of fury, tears falls from her and her hands grips his neck tighter “You got what you deserved..I did this for the whole NCT..”

Johnny tried to get Yn to stay away from his friend and we arrived to split them up, Bambam and I only got her after she punches on Johnny’s face..she was completely out of control “You were at this as well right?” she said crying to her ex.

Johnny kneals himself as he cries in despair “I warned Jaehyun not to do it, I knew it wouldn’t go well at your side..forgive me Yn, please..”

“You two ruined my life!!”

“Calm down Yn..” I said as Bambam pats her head to comfort her.

“You dated with a monster Hyung..” said Jaehyun.

“Shut the fuck up! I didn’t her to be expelled, I wanted to fix everything and it was my fault because I created her fury..” Johnny was crying a lot as hands grips his hair of despair and guilt. He faces Yn “so I beg of you Yn please, forgive me..”

The Hyungs and I were surprised, we could see Johnny was still loved Yn, but she was stronger even it hurts for her to know the man she once loved destroyed her life and everything she got since the beginning. “I will never forgive you!”

(...)

Yn POV

Weeks had past, I received news that Johnny reported himself along with Jaehyun and got in jail while my ex colleagues were immediately deported. I finally feel innocent from the bad things went through me but I didn’t feel well during those days laid on my bed like I was ill. The SM Ent.’s CEO had visited me once to forgive me for never believed in me but I told him not to because it past and it couldn’t change as also I stopped to update any video or selca on my socials for a while.

Until now.

“Yn?”

“Yes Jaebeom?”

“Are you gonna stay on the towel for a long time?”

“Come Yn, come to the water!” said Mark.

Suddenly, all seven boys carry me towards the water as they throw me to the sea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a new fic for you guys and I believe you'll love it..


End file.
